The Kiss
by thatweirdcatgirl
Summary: Takes place RIGHT after the end of Quinn Misses The Mark. The aftermath of the kiss. One-shot and AU.


**I think today is like Logan Day or something because out of the four episodes their playing on TV today they are.. The Play, Webcam, Anger Management and Quinn Misses the Mark. He's like a big role in all of those (ESPECIALLY THE LAST ONE GUYS) So, here is how I would imagine the aftermath of The Kiss! I know, everyone writes about this but I like it even though it happened like 5 years ago. I still love the show :3. This is a one-shot.**

* * *

**Maxwell Hall,Room 148**

_"Weirdest..Day..Ever..."_

It echoed in his mind. That kiss. It was... It was sparks. It wasn't like all the other make-out sessions with any other girls he had ever experienced. This... it was more than a movie, make out, move on. It was a thing... what do they call it.. a relationships!

But, Logan Reese doesn't go into relationships. Maybe if Dana Cruz was still here, but Quinn? Quinn Pensky? They would be a weird couple, and they would get a lot of abuse from everyone. I mean, they say opposites attract, but in this school? They don't. Everyone is like the person they are dating. Zoey and James are both sweet and blonde, Lola and Vince are both nice and funny. And Michael and Lisa were both singers, and they even looked the same! This was so confusing.

Logan let out a sigh of frustration. Of course, Michael heard.

"Logan dude, what's up?"

"NOTHING! IS THERE NEED TO BE IN MY BUSINESS?" snapped Logan.

"Jeez sorry." Michael said, after being shocked for a few moments.

"I'm just.. so confused." said Logan.

"About what?" Michael replied.

"Just... ugh, nevermind." said Logan. He realized Michael wouldn't help.

**Fulton Hall,Room 101**

_"Hey...there's Quinn.."_

His face. His hair. His eyes. The side she saw of him today. That kiss has more energy in it then her and Mark's whole relationship. She was surprised at the fact that she loved him. He was a total jerk, ego-crazed, absent-mind playboy. She couldn't believe he kissed her.

And when Logan Reese kissed her, she kissed back. The side she saw of him today wasn't his usual self. _'Maybe he was sick or something.'_ she thought, but she knew she was lying to herself. But... really? Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese? _'Huh, that's actually kinda cute.'_ she thought. But they were so abnormal, so unexpected. They would get a lot of teasing, both of them. From the science club AND the jocks. And Zoey and Lola? They would have a heart attack.

"QUINN!" said Lola, snapping.

"Huh?" Quinn jumped up.

"You were like zoning out... while studying? Quinn, what is going on?"

"Nothing.. nothing at all."

"Is it Mark?" said Lola. She sat down next to her. "Mark should die and go to hell."

"No.. it's not Mark. It's -" she stopped herself. _'Don't tell Lola she'll go insane. Don't. Tell. Her.'_

"Who?" said Lola.

"You would explode if I told you."

"Oo, is he cute?"

"Yea, kinda."

"Is he a jock?"

"Yea, kinda."

"OOOO! Oh my god Quinn, he must be so much more better than Mark!"

"Yea." Quinn started to think about Logan again. The kiss. Him. He was so nice to her, and he was so amazing. She just... ugh.

"Quinn!" said Lola. "Please tell me! I'll buy you a big cookie tomorrow."

"Ok but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok."

"I kissed..." Quinn started. Lola leaned in close to hear. "Logan Reese on the lips." she said fast.

Lola's jaw dropped. "L..L..Logan? The ego-manic? Our Logan?"

"Yes, yes I know."

"QUINN ARE YOU INSANE?"

"No, I'm Quinnsane." joked Quinn.

"QUINN! UGH!" she grabbed Quinn's arm.

"Where are we going?" said Quinn.

"To talk to Logan!"

"Great." mumbled Quinn

**Maxwell Hall,Room 148**

It was pretty quiet when James and Zoey walked in from their date.

James kissed Zoey on the cheek, and just as she was going to come back from the dorm, Lola came storming in, dragging Quinn.

She went to Logan's bunk and yanked the sheet off, him falling off the bed. Quinn gasped for a minute, but didn't scream him name.

"YOU.. YOU.. YOU BETTER NOT BE PLAYING GAMES WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" screamed Lola.

"What?" said Logan. He didn't really know what was going on, as of everyone else.

"YOU.. AND QUINN! MY BEST FRIEND. YOU BETTER NOT BE PLAYING A LOVE GAME OR I WILL.. I WILL KILL YOU."

Logan got what was going on. He looked at Quinn. "You told her?"

"Yea she got it out of me. Sorry." said Quinn, making an apologetic face.

"DON'T SAY SORRY! LOGAN REESE, I WILL HURT YOU IN WAYS NOT KNOWN TO MANKIND." shrieked Lola. She was pretty pissed off.

"OK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" screamed Zoey at last.

"LOGAN KISSED QUINN. ON PURPOSE. ON THE LIPS. TODAY." screamed Lola.

Everyone was shocked. Michael pointed to Quinn. "That... Quinn?"

Quinn and Logan slowly nodded their heads.

Michael started laughing after he got over his shock.

"It's not funny!" cried Quinn.

"Quinn's right. It's not funny. ITS A CRIME." said Lola.

"Lola, I don't think it's helping by you screaming at Logan." said James. Zoey nodded her head in agreement.

As everyone started arguing, Logan took Quinn's hand and they left the room, no one noticing. They went to a shrub.

"Wow, Lola's pretty mad about us kissing." said Logan.

"No kidding." replied Quinn.

"Well... about the kiss...um.. Quinn, did you feel anything? You know, like.." Logan started.

"Like fireworks? You felt them too? Oh thank god."

"Yea... maybe we could... umm.. kiss again, just to be sure?"

"Yea, but only for a few seconds."

"Ok..."

"1..." said Quinn.

"2..." said Logan.

"3." they both said.

As their lips touch, the felt those fireworks. It was magical. Logan put his arm around Quinn's waist, and his other one pushed a piece of hair behind her ears. Quinn wrapped both her arms around his shoulders/neck. The kiss lasted more than a few seconds. It lasted about 3 minutes when they heard their names being called.

"QUINN?"

"LOGAN?"

"QUINN?"

"QUOGAN?"

"Aha, Quogan. That's original." said Quinn.

"Bet you ten bucks it was Michael's idea." replied Logan, smiling.

"Yea."

"Well..."

"I guess it wasn't a one time thing..."

"Yea... Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Quinn.. I love.. you."

"I.. love you too.."

"So, I guess we're.." started Logan.

"Dating?" Quinn finished for him.

"Yea. That."

"What do we do now?"

"We should go to your dorm and snuggle up and watch a scary movie until Zoey and Lola come in and scream their heads off."

"Ok!" said Quinn excited, as they made their way back to her dorm.

* * *

**VOLIA! My ending to 'Quinn Misses The Mark'. Its cute, I like it :3. Thanks for reading, as always :)**

**-Liv**


End file.
